


Your Soul To Keep

by MuscleMemory



Series: You Call And I Respond, The Sparrow And The Song [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Mild Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: He feels Alec’s lips on his head, kissing his hair. “I think I know what you need, stay here.”Just a whole lot of love and a massage.





	Your Soul To Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unending_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to one of the most incredible, kind, strong, courageous, empathic human beings I know! Love you lots! I hope you'll enjoy this...
> 
> Thanks tons to my wonderful beta @sufferwell1013 and my awesomest Parabeta @alyxhavok <3 <3 <3

He hasn’t moved in two hours, the muscles along his spine tight and sore, his neck clicking and aching as he tries to loosen it finally, his hand flying up there to try and rub out the stiffness, a soft, tired sigh leaving his mouth. 

It’s past dinner time, the food now cold on the table, as he couldn’t even bother to get rid of it when he got the message from Alexander that he wouldn’t make it on time. Magnus took the opportunity to catch up on a few scrolls and spell-books he acquired the other day, getting lost in the words, the symbols, his mind instantly working to translate and remember them. 

His heart suddenly leaps when he hears the door open and close, boots being pulled off, a jacket removed and hung up, a bow and quiver stacked into their own rack. Then soft footsteps on the carpet, his heartbeat a little louder with each one - then missing a beat when he sees him.

Dishevelled locks, red skin from the cold outside, a soft frown turning into a smile that reaches his warm hazel eyes, making them shine, the moment they fall onto Magnus. It takes a split second for him to reach the couch, but to Magnus it’s like a slideshow in slow motion, permeating in his mind to keep. 

“Hey.” Alec touches his shoulder as he leans down, his lips a little cold, slightly chipped, his fingertips, now on Magnus’ neck, gentle but also cold, sending a slight shiver over his skin.

Magnus smiles fondly, his chest wider than before, also warmer. “Hey.” 

Alec’s smiling back at him, hazel eyes on alert, moving with purpose over Magnus’ face, taking in every detail, then shift to the books and scrolls around him, and back to his face. 

Magnus loves to watch this process, words often not necessary for him to understand, draw carefully considered conclusions. 

When he’s done, Alec moves to stand behind him, long, slightly warmer fingers probing his neck gently, rubbing into the knotted muscles, and Magnus drops his head toward his chest with a delightful exhale, eyes closing, his body yielding and sighing with the gradual relaxation. 

He feels Alec’s lips on his head, kissing his hair. “I think I know what you need, stay here.” 

Magnus is already so lulled in by Alec’s touches, his sheer presence, his mind registers the soft whisper only when Alec’s already left to the bedroom. Magnus wonders, and waits, leaning back into a pillow to stay comfortable, no need to do anything until Alec says so. He wouldn’t be surprised if he ran him a bath, actually he’s hoping that’s it. 

He dozes off, comes to with a gentle shake of his shoulder, lips on his temple, words murmured against his skin. 

Alec’s caressing his jaw as he smiles at him tenderly. “Come.” Magnus lets him take his hand and pull him upwards, all of his limbs seeming to complain at once, but he ignores them, even through the fatigue feeling curious, Alexander’s hand now warm and safe in his. 

He notices the candles around their bed, a herbal, slightly sweet scent filling his nose, the bedsheets changed into golden ones, the rest of the room dark, cozy. Not what he expected, yet, not surprised to be surprised by his love. 

Alec’s behind him, his lips pressed to his neck, his fingers opening the few closed buttons of Magnus’ shirt, soft breath on his skin, making him inhale and shiver, his stomach tight. 

He feels Alec’s hands pulling his shirt off, almost too slow, fingers brushing warm prickling skin. He hears the soft swish as it falls to the floor, forgotten as those wonderful hands are sprawled over his chest and abs, applying soft pressure, Alec’s lips moving along the curve of his neck, over his left shoulder. 

Magnus’ eyes close, feeling as if he’s falling, almost weightless, knowing he’s allowed to, can be careless, because Alexander’s got him. 

His left arm moves upwards to Alec’s head, to card his fingers through soft, unruly hair, languorously, as if time didn’t mean a thing.

Alec’s lips move back over his shoulder and neck; open-mouthed kisses, strokes of lips, his nose brushing skin that’s covered in goosebumps. 

His hands slow and deliberate, caressing every inch of Magnus’ torso, over every muscle, line, bone, and mole. They’re reaching his abs at the same time, making him take a sharp breath, his body convulsing under Alec’s touches. He opens his eyes slightly to spy those slender fingers on his waistband, moving lower, opening the buttons of his black pants, one by one, his eyes shut again as Alec slips his fingers under the waistband and pushes them down over his ass, moves down behind him into a crouch to pull them down all the way, helping him to step out. 

He feels his lips on the small of his back now, his hands ghosting from his feet to his ankles, slowly upwards the sides of his legs, to his knees, then shift to the insides of them, and back the same trail, with the same care. Magnus’ legs are trembling, and he hopes they won’t give in.

Alec’s hands moved onto his thighs, fingertips slipping beneath the fabric of his boxers, running along the seam, pushing the fabric a little higher, and Magnus gasps faintly as he feels Alec’s mouth on the cleft between his leg and butt, kissing there, then his lips shift to the other one, before he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Magnus’ underwear and carefully frees him of it. 

Magnus steps out of them, his heart pounding a little faster, a little louder, his magic excitedly buzzing beneath his skin, and Alec’s mouth is on his asscheek, leaving a wet kiss on either one, eliciting a shuddery smile on Magnus’ lips, then Alec moves up gradually, kisses all the way up his spine, hips framed by his hands, Magnus’ own arms loose, almost useless at his sides. 

He exhales deeply and moves before he’s even fully aware of it, of the light push of Alec’s hands towards the bed. “On your front.” 

He hears the quiet words just before he crawls onto it, and lies down, stretched out on the soft fabric, turns his head to one side and closes his eyes again, his body and mind relaxing.

He hears sounds behind him, too late aware of their meaning; Alec undressing quickly, and he feels regret for missing it, noting to make sure he won’t next time, then feels the dip beside him as Alec sits on the bed.

He hears him do something else, but he can’t tell what it is as one of his hands is back on his body, stroking him from calf to back, making his skin tingle everywhere.

Alec’s mouth is suddenly by his ear, eliciting a shock of fresh goosebumps when he speaks. 

“You’ll feel something a little warm and liquid.” He says before he kisses the shell of his ear, then he’s gone, giving him no time to ponder when a slight warm, wet sensation drips on his skin between his shoulder-blades. Only when Alec moves to straddle his legs, his hands touching his shoulders, does his dazed mind understand. Massage oil. It makes him smile and relax further. 

Alec’s given him massages before, but not quite like this. The scent of the candles, the oil, the quiet and boundlessness carry Magnus somewhere else. Where only he and Alexander exist, infinitely, happy.

Alec’s loosening every knot, mends every ache, seems to know expertly where to use more pressure or less, giving every inch of Magnus undivided attention, kisses every part he moves on from, slowly working his way to Magnus’ legs and feet. Magnus feels as if he consists of cotton or clouds.

“Can you move over?” 

Alec’s voice is soft, but the hoarse rawness of it registers, even in Magnus’ hazy mind, warmth spilling into his chest and belly, joyful mirth Alexander’s not unaffected by this. 

“Mhm.” Magnus purrs, trying to muster the will to make his body comply. 

He finally manages with a deep sigh, blinking his eyes until they’re fully focused on Alexander, the sight stealing his breath away. He’s sitting on his bent legs next to Magnus’ feet, naked, black runes a mesmerising contrast to his flushed skin, messy hair, blushed cheeks, big, vibrant eyes, seeing him, only him. 

Something inside him aches beautifully in all the familiar ways. He knows his eyes’ glamour is gone, Alec’s enamoured gaze a sure giveaway. 

It takes a long moment, then the hazel travels all over Magnus’ body, almost making him squirm without being touched, the fervor effervescent in Alec’s stare, as if he could reach out and grasp it. 

Alec’s smile when he seems done admiring him, is so lovely, it melts Magnus’ insides, and he watches him take a small bottle from his left, roll it and hold it between his hands, then pour some more oil onto them, spreading it out before he starts where he left off, with Magnus’ feet. 

A sweet giggle is drawn from his throat when Alec places kisses on every one of his toes, his fingers deliberately not using enough pressure, leaving the sensitive skin ticklish. Magnus isn’t concerned about kicking him by accident if that’s how he wants to play. And he does, but he has one hand firmly around Magnus’ ankle, to avoid any injuries. Magnus has to smirk, then giggles more when the same happens to his other foot. 

But Alec moves on, kissing his ankles, massaging his calves, and upwards, always loving, always kissing, always observing, as if he’s yet not satisfied with knowing everything there is to know about Magnus’ body. 

And though his eyelids feel heavier again, Magnus won’t allow them to close, transfixed on Alexander, the way his skin shines in the candlelight, every motion, change and shadow. How his strong fingers slide over his skin so gingerly, how his lips purse just before a kiss, how his eyes darken, radiating new shades. He’s spellbound by Alexander’s fascination and devotion for him.

Magnus has come undone, but he knows now he was lost the moment Alexander stepped into his vision,  _ that  _ day. The first day he saw him, rushing past him, Clary, and Jace at Pandemonium. 

He’s become defenceless for him, because of him, ever since, and he can hardly remember his life without him in it, doesn’t ever want to imagine not having him by his side. 

His leg jerks suddenly, prickles washing over him. Alec knows the hollows of his knees are sensitive, ticklish, and he put too little pressure on his fingers when he reached one, on purpose. He smirks devilishly up at him, devastatingly gorgeous, and Magnus feels his body tensing and heating up with new desire, but Alexander just continues, kissing his knee, leaving the sensitive spot alone. Magnus exhales and relaxes again, telling himself to be patient, and soon he’s feeling just a little drowsy, cocooned in affection and warmth.

Alec’s suddenly licking along the line of his pelvis, making him tremble, memories flying from his mind. He feels boneless, weightless, molten, just the one part of him hard and neglected, but he won’t demand anything, doesn’t want to rush, he just wants to savor every single moment, every touch, forever. 

And Alec’s not done, taking even more time, not leaving an inch of him untouched or unkissed, making Magnus gasp, and pull in a sharp breath through his teeth when his lips touch the inside of his thigh, his balls, the base of his erection, kissing upwards slowly, Alec’s eyes holding him, fiery with desire and mischief, and Magnus’ fingers involuntarily grip the sheets beneath his hands, his toes curling, bliss and thrills sparking inside his belly. 

He closes his eyes then, needing a minute to catch his breath, overwhelmed by countless pleasurable sensations. 

Alec’s on his chest finally, a single finger carding between his pecs, lips suddenly over a nipple, already hard, aching suddenly with the lick of his tongue, the blow of air. A moan is straining to come out of his mouth, set free when the same happens to his other nipple, his chest rising and falling heavily.

His eyes open abruptly, staring right into Alexander’s, not an inch apart from his face. He’s straddling his thighs, leant over him, his fingers gently circling his collarbones, stroking upwards to his neck, and into his hair at the back of his head, his thumbs lightly rubbing behind his ears. 

Magnus might not need to breathe ever again, because he can’t. 

Except he does, long and loud as his eyes fall shut, but he saw Alexander’s smirk, evil and despairingly beautiful, his eternal surrender, though he feels victorious every time he’s lucky enough to witness it. This man is his personal, ever-surprising conundrum. And he’d take every lifetime to solve him.

Alec’s lips rest on Magnus’ hairline by his forehead, still traveling with the same ardent care, all over his face, and Magnus finally remembers he has two arms and hands that can  _ touch. _

He lifts them slowly, just where they are, feeling for Alec, soon grasping his ass, satisfied, kneads the flesh then runs one hand to his thigh, one up his spine, smiling when he shudders, suddenly distinctly aware of how much he, too, is affected by this, which will forever heighten his own pleasure so much more. 

“Wait a minute.” Alec’s suddenly moving, and Magnus sees his torso stretched, runes so close he could almost lick them, as he opens his eyes, but then he moves back, a soft cotton pad between his fingers, and Magnus feels stunned as he realises, he must have planned even this… 

Magnus’ hands are still, like his whole being, soothed and profoundly touched, as he watches Alec’s face so closely he can see every tiny scar, unevenness, dimple and irritation of it - they only make him more alluring to Magnus - as he wipes off all of Magnus’ makeup tenderly. 

Alec’s not moving suddenly, just looking at him, proving once more that a look like this on its own is enough to conquer Magnus wholly. 

Magnus brings his hands up, caresses Alec’s jaw and cheek, while also running a finger along his deflect rune, teasingly, to make him shudder and squirm just a little. When his thumb touches Alec’s bottom lip, he’s suddenly painfully aware that the only part of him Alec hasn’t kissed are his lips. 

But Alec smiling and taking his hand into his, starting to kiss every fingertip proves him wrong. He feels his eyes watering. 

Alec removes every ring ever so gently, before he kisses along every finger, the palm of his hand, the back of it, his wrist, then lays it down before taking Magnus’ other hand, repeating the same just as lovingly. 

Magnus has to swallow the lump in his throat, knowing not a single other person in this world, or the next, or the one after that, would ever come close to his Alexander. 

Alec’s finally done, holding both of Magnus’ wrists gently in his hands, looking at him with a lopsided, devastatingly pretty smile. 

“A-” Before Magnus can continue, Alec’s hand flies up, his finger over his lips, shushing him. 

Magnus is slightly confused, completely emotionally overwhelmed, also horny, but not caring because this is…  _ so much more. _ Centuries of living, learning, experiencing… yet, a Shadowhunter makes him believe he knows nothing, yet. At least not about the ways he can be cared for.  _ Loved.  _ By no one but Alexander.

Alec closes the distance between their faces, softly resting his forehead on Magnus’, their eyes closed. Magnus is faintly aware of his own heartbeat, a candle flickering, mostly the sound of Alexander’s breathing. 

“I just… love you  _ so _ much.” 

It’s like a sting, instantly mended by ineffable tenderness, leaving a soft soreness, a brittle ache. Sometimes Magnus feels as if he’s nothing more than that, but then Alec says or does something, proving him he’s capable of  _ anything _ , if only because Alexander believes that he is.

Magnus inhales slowly. “I know, you show me all the time.” He whispers, his now bare hands moving, sliding over Alec’s body, around his waist, to hold him as tightly as he dares. 

They’re quiet for a while. 

Alec sighs softly, leans back and upright, a fond smile lighting up his face, his fingers carding over Magnus’ chest. 

“Good, it’s all I need you to know… forever.” The sincerity in his eyes and voice is what unravels Magnus eternally. 

But Alec moves his left hand, touches Magnus’ forehead, “I need you to know in here,” he dabs it lightly, holding Magnus’ gaze, then runs his hand to his chest, spreads it over his heart. “And here.” His eyes are focused so intently on Magnus’, his hand only moving on when he seems content with what he sees in them.

“Also,” He takes Magnus’ left hand, presses his right one outstretched against it, clenches his own slightly to let them touch fingertip to fingertip, “ _ here.”  _

His eyes are vivid, sharp and infinite, leaving Magnus dazed and troubled, because he doesn’t think he quite understands. 

Alec quirks his lip into a tiny smirk, enough to show Magnus  _ he  _ understands, and moves his own hand, closes it around Magnus’ as if they were sharing strength through magic. 

And suddenly he gets it. 

His magic usually starts in his hands, his fingertips, Alec can feel it buzzing there often enough, even when Magnus isn’t using it. It’s ever present, ever flowing like his blood. But it is  _ so much more _ , deeper. It spreads from his core, is one with him, his very being, part of his  _ soul. _

If Magnus had had any doubt at all left about how much he is loved by Alexander, it would have been wiped out to never return in this very instant. 

Their eyes are locked, their hearts bared, not a sliver of distance between them in their minds.

And Magnus has known, will never be able to forget, that there is no mind, heart, or soul, he will ever love like Alexander’s. 

They move simultaneously, as if freed by an invisible restraint, their mouths meeting fiercely,  _ finally.  _

And then Alec’s laugh rings in Magnus’ ears like music as he grabs him, smirking, turning both their bodies around to finally get a move on getting as close as physically possible, as well. 


End file.
